Butterflies
by iStalkCheese
Summary: He felt every shiver, savored every gasp; he had to fight with himself to take things slowly, to keep himself from losing control. But he'd do it. For Rumble's sake.


Rated M for suggestive themes (nothing too explicit). Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The menace shivered as the dean's lips caressed his own, sending waves of pleasure down his spine. Rumble shifted his legs to intertwine with Ziggs'; he snaked his arms behind the dean's back and held on as if his life depended on it. He felt Ziggs brush his teeth over his lip, and he arched his back, letting out a breathless moan, eyes closed in bliss.<p>

Ziggs pulled away, "I love you," he whispered, staring into Rumble's yellow orbs.

Rumble sighed in response, pushing his shirtless chest up against the dean's, "I love _you_."

Ziggs leaned away, only to lean back and press his lips against Rumble's neck, teasing him with his teeth. He felt every shiver, savored every gasp; he had to fight with himself to take things slowly, to keep himself from losing control. The dean brought his arm down and grabbed at Rumble's hip, pinching, rubbing, teasing. He brought his knee up and pushed it against the menace's thigh.

Rumble laid his head against Ziggs, every place the dean touched coursing with electricity. The butterflies in his stomach started to subside as he embraced the dean's advances. He moaned, not caring about anything else in the world except for Ziggs.

The dean felt the menace's fists ball against his back, pushing him closer. He lifted his lips off Rumble's neck, the mark he left already starting to appear.

Rumble sighed breathlessly as the dean's idle hand cupped his cheek and pushed them together, locking him into another kiss, more passionate than before. The menace moaned into the other's mouth, and the dean wasted no time in pushing his tongue to meet the menace's. He felt Ziggs' hand leave his cheek, only to be replaced on the back of his head, pushing him harder into their kiss. Rumble unballed his fists and instead dug his fingers into the dean's shoulders.

Everytime Ziggs pulled away to let the menace breathe, Rumble squeaked and moaned and pushed back together harder than before. He felt Rumble's legs wrap around his waist, just to push him even closer. Ziggs' other hand moved from the menace's hip and started toying with the elastic band of the menace's briefs, rubbing his waist. Rumble bucked in response.

Ziggs pulled apart, stopping all his minstrations, "How far do you want to go?" he gasped, still out of breath.

Rumble hesitated, suddenly feeling empty. The butterflies that were in his stomach came back in swarms, giving him the urge to vomit, "I don't know," he muttered.

Ziggs paused, not wanting to take advantage of the menace while still wanting to satisfy his desires. "Listen, Rumble," he brings himself down so he can look up into Rumble's eyes, "You don't have to go all the way just to satisfy me, you know that, right?" He stared up with sincerity and genuine concern.

"I know," the menace sighed. "I'm just worried, Ziggs." He avoided Ziggs' gaze. "...Sorry," his voice started to break.

"Don't be," Ziggs whispered, wrapping his arm around the menace's neck and pulling him into his chest. He rested his head on Rumble's, "It's your call, I'm not going to force you into something you're not ready for." The dean rubbed Rumble's back in an attempt to soothe him.

Rumble started sobbing, losing control of his emotions. He buried his face into Ziggs' chest and started shaking his head.

"It's okay," the dean whispered, "It's okay." He was starting to tear up himself, he couldn't stand seeing Rumble so troubled.

Rumble wrapped his arms around Ziggs, hugging him, pushing him closer, "I love you," he whispered, a grimace on his face as he tried to fight his emotions. His whole body shook as he lost control.

"I love you, too. Everything's okay," he cooed. His rhythmic rubbing starting to quell Rumble's shaking.

"I don't know where I'd be without you," the menace uttered. "Who I'd be. _What _I'd be," he uttered. "I _need_ you."

"I'm sorry," Ziggs whispered.

Rumble froze. He tried to ask _Why_?, but all that he could utter was a barely audible squeak.

"I'm sorry for all those times I _wasn't_ there for you, Rumble. For all those times I hadn't even _known_ you. You didn't deserve it," his voice broke into a million, fragile pieces, "I'd take your place a thousand times over if it meant I could've been there for you." Ziggs was crying now, too, his eyes shut tightly, trying to fight it.

Rumble stopped. He pushed himself up to face Ziggs and gazed at him, both their faces soaked with tears.

Before Ziggs could respond, Rumble had pushed their lips together. He felt the menace's hand grab at his shoulder for leverage. The dean's eyes snapped open, but he quickly shut them and leaned into Rumble's kiss. The menace cupped his cheek, pulling apart just to come back just as eager. Ziggs wished this moment would last forever.

After what felt like a lifetime, Rumble lifted his hand off Ziggs' cheek and pulled away. "It's okay," he said, "I have you now, and there's nothing I wouldn't give up to keep it that way."

Ziggs smiled, eyes glistening, "Even Tristy?"

Rumbled blushed and rolled his eyes, glad to see Ziggs back to his self, "Even Tristy."

Ziggs chuckled, "Man, I love you."

Rumble smiled, "I love you, too."

Ziggs sat up, "So, let's get back to you moanin' and squeakin' against my touch," he joked, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

Rumble's face turned red hot, "You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?"

"Come on," the dean said, toying with the menace, "You act like I won't have you melting at my fingertips again by next week! Scratch that, tomorrow night!"

Rumble sat up now, "You wanna bet?" the menace said, eyes narrowed but his smile still stuck to his face playfully.

The dean mimicked Rumble's expression, "I duuno, do you? Huh? Do ya?" He pushed his face against the menace's, still mimicking his expression.

Rumble's ear twitched and he blushed, his eyes averting Ziggs' peer, "I guess I don't."

"Ha! So you admit it! I'm the best in bed!"

"I-I didn't say that!" the menace exclaimed, his face hot with embarassment.

"But you implied it!" the dean sang.

"D-did not!"

"You can't deny it! I can't hear you!"

"I definitely did not‒!"

"Lalalala I can't hear you!"

Rumble stopped, a devilish plan crossing his mind. "Fine, you're right," he swooned. "In fact, you were _so_ good that I don't think I even need to cuddle tonight! Good night!" He plopped back down and turned his back towards the dean, pretending to sleep‒but he was really just trying to keep himself from giggling like a maniac.

Ziggs' expression dropped, stupdified, "Rumble," he started, "Rumble, don't be absurd, now," he said, laying himself down and moving to hug the menace from behind.

Rumble pushed the dean away, "Oh, but I'm not! You were so good I don't think even you understand!"

Ziggs stopped, beginning to comprehend the situation he worked himself into. "Okay, okay, I get it. I'm not the _absolute_ best in bed. Have mercy," he said.

"That's what I thought," the menace sneered playfully. He turned back towards Ziggs.

"But I was still great, right?" the dean asked, sincerity in his tone.

Rumble blushed; he brought a hand up to touch the hickey Ziggs left on his neck, "Yes, of course."

"Score!" Ziggs exclaimed. He stuck his tongue out and winked.

"You're such a child," Rumble chuckled, a warm expression washed over his face.

"I know," Ziggs said. "Listen," he says with a more serious tone. He cupped Rumble's cheek to and the menace turned his attention towards him, "I love you. And I don't want to hurt you. If we're ever _goin' at it_ and I go too far, let me know. Okay? Sometimes I can't control my impulses and‒"

Rumble stopped him mid sentence, brushing the dean's hand off his cheek. He leaned in and pecked the dean's cheek, "Ziggs. Of course. I know. Tonight was lovely, alright? My heart was racing and I felt like I was in a whole different world and‒I love you. I _know_ you'd never do anything to purposefully hurt me," Rumble explained, a soft expression on his face for once.

Ziggs sighed, "I really don't know what I'd do without you." The dean laid his head against Rumble's and closed his eyes.

"Me either," the menace whispered, cuddling up against Ziggs and beginning to purr as they both dozed off.

* * *

><p>Thanks for tuning in! Constructive criticism is highly appreciated and encouraged. This was mostly for character development.<p> 


End file.
